A Night to Remember
by Misadventures
Summary: Jak jacks Torn off in one night of passion. YAOI! JakTorn: flamers will be shot, survivors will be shot again. XD


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, nor anything that has to do w/ the game series Jak & Daxter.

Summary: Jak and Torn…jack off. No plot whatsoever.

**A Night to Remember**

Jak arched out of the covers of his bed, exposing part of his strong chest and taut nipples. He then collapsed back into his bed, mewling just a little and opened an eye just a crack to watch Torn out of the corner of his vision. Torn was gripping part of the desk in their private room together. He was gripping the desk so hard that his knuckles were white. 'Having to control your needs already, huh?' thought Jak to himself as he grinned mischievously.

"Well come here, lovey…" the younger elf said from the bed, propped up on his elbows and pointing to himself.

"No, we can't. Not right now, we'll…later. Important missions are pouring in and we're to close to defeating the baron to give them a single moment's advantage!"

"Oh, you always say that…but I know you want to and I know how to get you!" replied Jak sensuously. He then let the silk blanket fall away from his body to expose his lower back, then his firm ass.

Torn gripped the side of the desk even harder, if that was possible. 'So,' thought Jak, 'I really do have this much power over him- and even when he has an iron hard resolve.'

"Come here!"

Torn slowly walked over, watching Jak intently, already his breathing audible. His eyes raked over the younger male's form appreciatively. He let himself slide onto the bed and let Jak wrap his arms around his waist. The green haired male kissed up his neck and started unbuttoning Torn's shirt quickly. He rolled over once it was off so that he was on top straddling the hips of the red head, one hand on his crotch and one on the tattooed male's neck breathing softly. Grazing a thumb along Torn's jaw line, he said in a low growl, "You are SO mine…!" and grasped Torn's crotch HARD.

Torn mewled and kicked as Jak continued to rub his growing erection through the fabric, his hands grasping Jak's thighs tightly. Then he ripped off Torn's pants to reveal a stiff and impressive manhood throbbing with need. The younger elf backed upon top of Torn and bent down to gently finger the pulsating organ, he kissed it gently near the base and Torn's eyes fluttered closed happily. It felt so wonderful, Jak had so much experience and knew just how to feed his need that he didn't even know why he tried to stifle his sex drive. As the blond licked his length, Torn moaned quietly-just a breath, it wasn't enough to make him want to buck into yet, but it was like a pleasureful tickle.

Jak started running his lips up and down Torn's length quickly, sucking and kissing the heated flesh. Now Torn moaned louder, fidgeting a little in his resting position. Jak just nibbled the tip of the organ ever so gently and stuck his tongue into the slit there. Precum was already coming out as he licked and sucked at the tip. At this, Torn finally bucked into the air, trying to get more of the lovely feeling that was filling his groin and branching out like a wildfire to every extent of his body.

"Don't be…such a tease!" the red head growled menacingly as he grasped the sheets under him, bucked and barred his teeth.

Jak smiled and licked the cock in his hands twice before finally taking pity on the older elf and engulfed the straining organ in his mouth. Torn immediately let out a long, strangled howl and bucked hard into Jak's wet, warm- and most of all**_- tight_** mouth.

"Oh! Ooooooooooh, suck me Jak…! Suck me harder then that, don't tease!" he whimpered pathetically, moving his hips rhythmically into the younger elf's mouth.

Jak started kneading the flesh he couldn't swallow with his hands as he attempted to suck harder, and –as ordered- even harder then that. To Torn, the feeling was wonderful, uplifting, possessing. That hot little mouth on his aching, swollen member felt so wonderful, so tight! And the grinding of those hands, kneading the hot flesh felt wonderful as well, like he was being crushed and in the most pleasurable way.

Torn put his hands on Jak's head, playing with the hair and pushing him down, further onto his big, fat manhood and moaned out, "Oh Jak…Jak… I love you…mmmmmmmm! So good!"

The blond elf brought a hand up from massaging Torn's flesh and brought it up to play with his hair, Torn kissed the hand and nuzzled it, pushing it onto his face. Then both elves felt the muscles in the older one's stomach clench, and cock twitch. Jak quickly grabbed Torn's testicles and his cock in both hands and squeezed as hard as he could. Taking his mouth off the swollen organ, Jak heard Torn screech out his name and buck high into the air as hot, thick streamers of cum sprayed across his face.

Torn then lay there panting on the bed exhausted, breathing loud and heavily. As his chest rose and fell, he eyed Jak lapping up his cum eagerly from his weary eyes.

"Let me…help you with that…" he said as he sat up tiredly and began to lick and wipe his own orgasmic fluids away.

Jak soon took a towel to his face and cleaned it the best he could, then kissed the tired, older elf. With his arms supporting him, Jak lowered his lover down onto the bed slowly and gently. He snuggled in beside Torn and wrapped his arms around him.

"I love you," he whispered very softly and gently into Torn's long, elvish ear, "I love you so much…"

Torn snuggled closer to Jak, "And I love you even more."

**-End-**

**Some Flames I Have Received**

**Sprit-Sprit + Llama (anonymous review)**

EW! FUCKIN' EW!  
WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YER SICK MINDED FUCKED UP BRAIN. NASTY, NASTY, NASTY! You've scarred me for life and what the fuck is cum. Do i want to know? Probly not. Why are they licking it. I bet you wish you were licking it. (WHORE)  
Why is torn bucking. He's not a horse, but he's getting treated like one. Why doesn't Jak just get a crop and ride him to battle.  
Why was he baring his teeth. I know it feels good (actually we don't know but i bet you do WHORE) but control yerself. Why did Jak feel the need to suck his cock and squeeze it? WHAT THE FUCK? How can you write that? Why do you write that? I bet you wish you were in it, but your probly a whore so you get to squeeze testicled every night. (and suck them, and bite them)  
I hope you rape someone that has AIDS and never write ANYTHING again. (actually i don't it was fun spazzind at you.)   
WHORE!

**HELLBENTDOG**

what the fuck you sick baster i hate this gay shit ohh my god this is fucked up throws up i bet you like fucking elfs and shit like that braawlalwrawla

**In conclusion; only write flames if you are literate and have a decent sense of grammar. Otherwise, you look like an idiot. It also portrays an ugly, horrendous, close-minded side of you that no one will ever enjoy the attentions of.**

**(This lesson in responsible flaming brought to you by Zelphie)**


End file.
